Pretending
by FishingBoat
Summary: Erica can be so annoying sometimes. She thinks she has to find a boyfriend for Sarah whose life is already too complicated. So Sarah decides to pretend dating Ethan but somehow she likes it...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. English isn't my mother tongue. Please leave a comment and tell me what I could improve. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's Monday morning, after the first period. Erica and I are walking to our next class. I'm so tired, I want to go home and sleep again, the weekend was too short… "Sarah, why don't you date Steven?" Erica thinks I should have a boyfriend to be distracted from my fledgling problems. "He's such a show-off." Dating a sport freak wouldn't solve my problems at all. I think life gets even more complicated when you are in love. "And Scott? He's hot, isn't he?" I've already told her she should stop that. But she wouldn't listen to me… "He's too tall." "Too tall? What is that supposed to mean?" "I couldn't even kiss him properly…" She rolls her eyes. "You're too critical. But I'll find the perfect date for you!" Great that is totally what I need right now…

In the first break I talk to Ethan. I tell him that Erica thinks it's her personal duty to find a boyfriend for me and I explain him why I don't want a boyfriend at the moment. Of course he listens to me. He always does. He worries about all my problems. He's my best friend, the person I can tell everything. One year ago I would never have thought that I would hang out with younger geeks. But Erica doesn't understand why I stay a fledgling. And Benny and Ethan really turned out to be good friends. Okay they are often acting weird, especially Ethan. I think he just isn't used to hang out with girls. "Hey Ethan, I've got an idea. What if we are just telling Erica that we are dating?" "But then we would be lying. I don't want that…" "And if we have dinner together as friends and tell her it was a date?" He smiles. "Yeah, sure. When do you have time?" "Saturday evening. I can catch you at 7:30." "Great!" He even smiles more now. He's kind of cute when he does so. Maybe it is really a good idea. Just calming a little bit down and taking time to eat and talk with Ethan after all these supernatural things that happen to us. The latest one was a tree attacking the school.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I'll continue writing when somebody leaves a comment. God bless you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments,** **El Peruano 17, GabyS.99, TeamEthanMorgan and guest! It makes me really happy to read them! I hope you enjoy this part, too! **

* * *

Maybe telling Erica immediately would be a little bit too obvious. That I'm just having a date with Ethan because she is annoying me, not because I want to date him. So I start by telling her that Ethan is cute sometimes. "But he's such a nerd!" "As if you didn't like them both, especially Benny." Then at Friday I tell her I asked him on a date and he accepted. She's happy for me and tells me that she wants to know every detail directly after the date. That's so like her. Even as she was a human, she wanted to know everything. At least one thing that stayed, even when it is annoying. Ethan is somehow acting even stranger than usually this week. Slightly blushing when I asked him if it stays with Saturday evening. And then the week finally is over and I go to the Morgan's to babysit. Jane is a little bit annoying but it's really a good way to earn money. After putting her in bed I watch Dusk 2, it's been a while since I've watched it the last time, it's coming in the TV and reminds me of the good old days when I was a Dusk fan and a normal teenager. Ethan comes downstairs and sits beside me at the sofa. He had to learn for school before. "You're watching Dusk voluntarily?" "Well I hoped we could just talk a little bit" Okay, okay, I turn off the TV. It's a nice night and I really enjoy talking with him. We have no magical problems at the moment so we can talk about normal things like teachers, other students… The time passes very fast and his parents return. Tomorrow is our pretend-date.

I have no idea what to wear. I don't even know if we are going in an elegant restaurant or in a cheaper one. Ethan wanted to pick one. I think a dress is good. But which one? After trying nearly all my dresses on, I decide to wear a purple one. Somehow I'm getting nervous. But it's only a pretend-date! My last real date was with Jesse. I don't have much experience with other guys… I've started my search for a dress very early, I don't want to be too late. Now I have time left and nothing to do. But that's stupid. So I drive to Ethan's home. I ring the bell. Ethan is running down the stairs, he opens the door. He is still putting his jacket on. He wears a suit which looks very new. Has he bought it just for this pretend-date? Ethan stares at me. "Sorry, I think I'm too early" He breaks his stare. "Can you wait in the living room until I'm ready?" He runs upstairs without waiting for my answer. After a while he comes back downstairs. His cheeks are a little bit read, I think he hurried a lot. A very strong smell of cologne reaches my nose. And then he gives me the rose he has hided behind his back. A red rose. Maybe he really wants to make this pretend-date to a real date…


	3. Chapter 3

**TeamEthanMorgan and GabyS.99 you're the best =) ! I hope you like this one, too! I personally think it is better than Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

I drive and Ethan tells me where I have to drive. He has chosen a nice little restaurant, beautifully decorated with flowers. The evening sun is shining through the windows and lightens the room. The table Ethan has reserved is bordered with some plants so we have more privacy. "Who told you about this restaurant? It's perfect!" "Well I looked in the internet for some restaurants with good reviews and then I came here to look if it was good." "But you don't have a driving licence. Who took you here?" "You can come here by bus but it takes a lot of time" Wow. He did this all for me. He's really cute. We sit down and order two cokes. "Y-you look beautiful in that dress. Well you always do…" He's blushing. "You look handsome, too. Is this suit new? I've never seen you in one." "Yes it is" Ethan's head is still red. "The rose, the suit, the compliment- you really want to have everything of a date, don't you?" "I don't like lying…" For a real date there's something missing. I lean forward and kiss him without thinking further about it. The kiss is perfect. It is better than kissing Jesse because he was so passionate that it even hurt sometimes. Ethan's kiss is softer. I have to think of the first time he ran into me. Of the way he stared at me when I was in his house for the first time. Ethan telling me I was so pretty when I told him my first kiss was with 17. How he smiled at me and acted weird sometimes. His hand shivered when he wanted to get a vision through touching me. And I finally realize that he doesn't act this strange around all girls but that he has a crush on me. Since the first time we met. Then I think of all the fights against supernatural creatures, he always protected me. Ethan worries about my blood problems. He hasn't just a crush on me, he loves me. He would do anything to protect me. He wants to date me. I always saw him as my best friend so that should annoy me or something like that. But somehow it doesn't. I've always liked to tease him, to be around him. I've hated Hannah because Ethan was locked with her in the darkroom and liked her. And this kiss, the way he cares about me just blows me away. Maybe I love him, too. Now I'm glad I have Erica, who is interested in boy problems. There will be much to talk about later. As we part our lips I look into Ethan's amazing brown eyes. I can see them sparkle with joy.

* * *

**You can also write in the comments what you don't like about my story, I don't think you will be more critical then me with my own story =). Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...And another chapter! If you don't feel too bad it can be practical to be ill. No school, time to write =).**

* * *

"Nice first kiss" I have to smile. "Wait; was this even our first kiss? What happened when I was under the spell of the love potion? I want to know every detail!" He seems to wake up of a trance. "What? … You only kissed me on the cheek. Erica did kiss Benny, though. You wanted to date me and buy matching cardigans." He smiles at the memory. "You told me you liked my hair and my arms. You said you loved me and realized you always have." "You know I was under a spell. I really like you and you're my best friend. But I don't love you in that way. "Well maybe I do, but I'm not at all ready to tell him. He looks sad. "What else did happen?" "You had this poster with pictures of me and hearts and our names" "Yes, I've seen it; it was still there after the love potion wore off." I had the pictures before, they were in my locker. Pictures of all my friends. These were my favourites. That's why I separated the photos from the paper and kept them. But I thought it would be embarrassing if anybody would see them, the hearts were still on them. So I took them home. "There was more, wasn't it?" I know he's avoiding something. His face is red. Again. "You called me Cuddle Bear" I burst out laughing. Cute. I can't stop giggling. I should have slept more. He begins to laugh, too. And finally he seems to relax more. Laughing is a good medicine for nearly everything. We order our dinner and talk about less embarrassing themes. I didn't notice the coke was served but it is there. The food is delicious. The last time I was so happy is a long time ago. This day is perfect. Couldn't be better. "When do we meet us next time? This was perfect for me, we can do something you like, Ethan. You can show me some of you're video games" "Really?" "Why not? But please, don't use cologne next time, my fledgling nose is very good and this smell is too strong. You smell way better without it" "You mean my blood smells good? I don't want to be bitten!" "Don't worry, I can control myself. I like you too much to hurt you like this." "Thank you" I drive Ethan home and hug him tight. "Thank you for this wonderful evening. See you Monday!" "Good Bye!" Now I have to talk to Erica. Immediately. I'm confused. Why do I like kissing Ethan? Well actually it's easy. I think I love him…

* * *

**I'm happy about every comment!**


End file.
